The two primary methods of analysing and storing fingerprint features are pattern based and minutia based.
The present invention is particularly directed to a minutia based type of approach, but in one of it's aspects may be regarded also as comprising a pattern based approach.
The present invention seeks to provide a method which enables two sets of fingerprint data to be compared more accurately and/or more quickly than hitherto.